Sorry
by shadowkat83
Summary: another song-fic with Naruto and Hinata. full summary inside.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary: ** Naruto and Hinata have been dating for about six months now, but with everyone trying to tear them apart Naruto unwillingly breaks her heart and with the help of his closest friends he tries his hardest to get the shy Hyuga to forgive him

**A/N: **Here's another short song-fic with a Naruto/Hinata pairing. Enjoy! I do not own the songs "**Life After you" **or "**It's not over" **by **Daughtry**.

Sorry

The crowd waited in breathless anticipation as the lights illuminated the stage. Four figures walked out onto the stage, two picked up the guitars and one sat behind the drums. The apparent leader walked over to stand in front of the mic.

"Hey Konoha! How are you all doing tonight?" Naruto Uzumaki yelled to the crowd. The crowd roared in response. "I'm sure you know who I am, but I'll tell you anyway. The name's Uzumaki Naruto and my band mates are: on the guitars, Hyuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru, and on the drums Inuzuka Kiba. And we're here to show you the time of your life." Naruto turned to his friends and said, "You guys ready?" They nodded.

Naruto turned back towards the crowd, "The first song is called **Life after you** and it goes out to my girl Hinata. This is to say that I'm sorry for being such an idiot." Then the music started.

And Naruto began to sing:

"I'm ten miles from town

And I just broke down

Spitting out smoke on the side of the road

I'm out here alone

Just trying to get home

To tell you I was wrong but you already know

Believe me I won't stop for nothing

To see you, so I started running"

The music started to escalate as Naruto sang the chorus:

"All that I'm after

Is a life full of laughter?

As long as I'm laughing with you

(Nothing that) All that still matters

Is love ever after?

After the life we've been through

'Cause I know there's no life after you"

Hinata Hyuga moved through the crowd until she was standing next to the stage. Lavender eyes met blue as Naruto continued to sing to her.

"The Last time we talked

The night that I walked

Burns like an iron In the back of my mind

I must have be high

To say that you and I

Weren't meant to be

And I was just wasting my time

Oh why did I ever doubt you?

You know that I would die here without you"

Naruto continued to sing still holing Hinata's gaze.

"All that I'm after

Is a life full of laughter?

As long as I'm laughing with you

All that still matters

Is love ever after?

After the life we've been through

'Cause I know there's no life after you

You and I, right or wrong

There's no other one

After this time I spent alone

Hard to believe that

The man inside can be so blind

Thinking about the better times

Must have been out of my mind

So now I'm running back to tell you

All that I'm after

Is a life full of laughter?

Without ya God knows what I would do

All that I'm after

Is a life full of laughter?

As long as I'm laughing with you

All that still matters

Is love ever after?

After the life we've been through

'Cause I know there's no life after you

I know there's no life after you (x5)"

Naruto finished the song and yelled to the crowd, "we're not done yet; I still have one more song that I want to sing. This one is called **It's not over**."

Naruto starts his next song:

"I was blown away

What could I say

It all seemed to make sense.

You're takin' away everything

And I can't do without

I try to see the good in life

The good things in life are hard to find.

We're blowin away, blowin away

Can we make this something good?"

The music once again escalates as Naruto sings the chorus:

"Well I'll try to do to it right this time around

It's not over,

Try to do it right this time around

It's not over

But a part of me is dead and in the ground.

This love is killin me

But you're the only one

It's not over

I've taken all I can take

And I cannot wait

We're wastin too much time

Being strong, holdin' on

Can't let it bring us down

My life with you means everything

So I won't give up that easily

Blowin away blowin away

Can make this something good?

Cause it's all misunderstood?

"Well I'll try to do to it right this time around

It's not over,

Try to do it right this time around

It's not over

But a part of me is dead and in the ground.

This love is killin me

But you're the only one

It's not over

Neji comes in with a guitar solo and continues with it as Naruto begins to sing again:

"You can't let this get away

Let it out, let it out

Don't get caught up in yourself

Let it out.

Let's start over

Well I'll try to do to it right this time around

It's not over,

Try to do it right this time around

It's not over

But a part of me is dead and in the ground.

This love is killin me

But you're the only one

It's not over

Let's start over

It's not over

This love is killin me

But you're the only one

It's not over"

Naruto finishes his last song and looks at Hinata. Hinata smiles up at him, her lavender eyes bright with love and forgiveness. Naruto smiles brightly in response and holds out a hand to her. Hinata grabs the offered hand and Naruto helps her onto the stage. She wraps her arms around his neck, and there in front of everyone gives him a passionate kiss. Soft lips brush against Naruto's ear as a voice whispered, "I love you, Naruto."

Naruto smiles softly and replies in kind, "love you too, Hinata"

Owari

**A/N: **Another song-fic done. Read and review. Ja Ne


End file.
